


sensaciones [inotan omegaverse]

by stauberlover



Category: boyslove - Fandom, boyxboy - Fandom, inosuke - Fandom, inosukextanjiro, inotan - Fandom, kny - Fandom, omegaverse - Fandom, tanjiro - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stauberlover/pseuds/stauberlover
Summary: -Tanjiro necesita ayuda y Inosuke esta dispuesto a dársela.
Kudos: 5





	sensaciones [inotan omegaverse]

Tanjiro Kamado, a diferencia de su hermana alfa, era un omega. Uno de los pocos de toda la familia Kamado.

En la escuela Tanjiro ya había cautivado a mas de uno con su apariencia o personalidad, sin dudar era alguien admirable, un omega lindo e inteligente con un personalidad hermosa.

A la corta de edad de quince años a Tanjiro le había llegado su celo, algo que el odiaba con todas sus fuerzas cuando le llegaba su celo se sentía débil solo quería estar acostado sin moverse pero lo que mas le molestaba eran los supresores controlaban sus feromonas pero le causaban dolores terribles que hacían que su celo fuera desagradable en todos los sentidos, lo peor es que este estaba por llegar.

se encontraba ya en clases, estaba distraído hasta que la voz de Zenitsu lo saco de su trance 

-Tanjiro me prestas la tarea? Tanjiro?- el rubio toco su hombro para llamar su atención

-uh, claro zenitsu-

-que te ocurre? te ves deprimido, sabes que puedo ayudarte con lo que sea-

-no es eso-dio un suspiro para luego continuar hablando-es que mi celo ya va llegar y es muy incomodo para mi-

-ya veo y por que te molesta tanto?- dijo el beta rubio 

-que no sabes, es horrible no paro de sudar nisiquiera puedo levantarme de la cama y cuando tomo supresores me duele mucho el vientre como si alguien te estuviera patiandome desde adentro-

-vaya no veo solución a eso, a no ser que..-

-¿que?-

-no, es una solución muy estúpida-

-vamos dime, no sabes lo horrible que es, por favor-

-esta bien, que tal si pasas tu celo acompañado- la cara de Tanjiro estaba roja a mas no poder.

-¡vez te dije que era mala idea!-

-¿¡pero con quien!? si no tengo pareja todavía.-

-¡QUEEE! Tanjiro olvida lo que dije- fue lo único que salio de la boca del rubio para después tomar el cuaderno con la tarea e irse lejos de el omega.

las palabras de Zenitsu no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza, no era una solución muy convincente pero era una solución, pero con quien? conocía a muy pocos alfas debía ser alguien de confianza después de todo era su primera vez, necesitaba alguien de confianza que este dispuesto a cometer tal acto. era vergonzoso para el, pero la verdad era que no lo soportaba, no era capaz de soportar el dolor que su celo le proporcionaba. 

derrepente escucho una voz llamarlo

-¡Kentarooo! oye vamos a la cafetería ¿has visto a monitsu?-

tal vez? Inosuke, moriría de vergüenza si le decía que no, mas tarde le preguntaría tal vez al salir de clases.

[...]

se acercaba la hora de salida y lo único que podía hacer era esperar, estaba nervioso sus manos comenzaban a sudar mientras sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, pero ¿porque estaba tan nervioso? era su amigo, era solo un favor de un amigo a otro no? 

el timbre ya había sonado pero no se movía ni un centímetro, se estaba arrepintiendo, ya no quería, prefería aguantar el dolor.

-monjiro ¿quieres que no vayamos juntos?- era la voz de la persona que lo tenia tan distraído, tenia un pequeño debate mental en ese lapso de tiempo no sabia que hacer.

-¿¡Quieres si o no!?- 

lo mejor era pensarlo en el camino ya que Inosuke se veía bastante molesto seria una situación comprometedora para otra persona ya que el alfa no tenia una buena reputación, se sabia que no debían hacerlo enojar si no querías llevarte una golpiza, ahora que lo pensaba el nunca llego a sentirse intimidado por el es mas se sentía protegido cuando el alfa estaba cerca de el.

se levanto del asiento y le dio una sonrisa al contrario-vamos Inosuke-

el camino fue silencioso, pero no era un silencio incomodo era todo lo contrario.

estaba dispuesto a preguntarle, se tenían confianza después de todo.

-Inosuke?-

Inosuke no dijo nada solo lo observo esperando que el otro continué.

-Inosuke quería saber si podrías ayudarme con algo?- dijo Tanjiro con la mirada en el piso 

-¿con que?- dijo con un tono bastante desinteresado, imaginándose que lo tendría que ayudar con alguna tarea o algo que lo obligara a pensar.

-sabes tu eres mi amigo y te tengo mucha confianza...-

-escupelo de una vez-

-Esta bien, resulta que mi celo es muy doloroso para mi, así que te quería pedir que estuvieras conmigo cuando tenga mi celo-

Inosuke se detuvo de golpe sin expresar nada en su rostro, no sabia que responder, no sabia como expresarse, sentía que no sabia nada en ese momento.

-Inosuke si no quieres esta bien, no te estoy obligando- dijo con el tono mas suave y amable que pudo salir de su garganta en ese entonces.

-¿eh? ¿quieres que me acueste contigo?- soltó de la nada, pero no le sorprendía era obvio que nadie se le podía resistir a un alfa como el, lo que si le sorprendía era que Tanjiro le estaba diciendo eso.

-si no quieres no es necesario que lo hagas- bajo la mirada debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

-¡NO!, ¡Si quiero! es decir, si quiero ayudarte-

-enserio? eres un buen amigo Inosuke, gracias-

[...]

que mierda había sido eso ¿porque tanjiro le había pedido eso? ¿que ocurría con el?¿porque le había dicho que si? eran amigos nada mas que eso, estaba mas que claro que tanjiro era hermoso en todos los sentidos que solo su presencia iluminaba sus días que gracias a el tenia una razón para levantarse a clases que le gustaba hasta su forma de caminar y su manera de hablar era música para sus oídos su dulce voz, que le gustaba la forma en que lo miraba, bueno talvez si sentía bastante atracción hacia el omega aunque nunca lo admitiría, sus pies se sentían pesados, era un manojo de nervios, y era raro ver al gran Inosuke de esa forma, la cosa era que el alfa nunca había estado con un omega y con nadie de esa forma, con suerte si sabia besar bien, a simple vista lucia como alguien con experiencia pero no lo era, temía quedar en ridículo, tal vez tanjiro esperaba que fuera alguien experimentado y bueno en la cama.

tal vez por eso le hizo la propuesta(?

[...]

su celo había comenzado se sentía débil cansado era día de semana a si que estaba solo en la casa, lo único que pudo hacer Tanjiro fue tomar su teléfono y mandarle un mensaje a Inosuke avisándole la noticia, estaba nervioso no sabia que hacer su cuerpo sudaba y se sentía mareado como si se fuera a desmayar.

por otro lado Inosuke tubo que salir de clases prácticamente corriendo para llegar a la casa del omega, sus manos sudaban era una tortura continua para el.

ya enfrente de la casa del omega se dispuso a tocar la puerta era un desastre su pelo estaba todo revuelto su camisa desabotonada aunque siempre la traía así y un poco de sudor bajaba por su frente, esperando a no cagarla en ese encuentro, cuando la puerta se abrió sabia que seria su fin ya que pudo percibir el olor mas dulce que había sentido en toda su vida, el calor se había apoderado de su cara, Tanjiro traía una camisa suelta y unos pantalones de pijama que le quedaban muy grandes para el, no se podía ver ni una de sus curvas, no era una imagen muy atractiva pero para Inosuke era lo mas hermoso que había visto, Tanjiro tenia un leve rubor debido al calor causado por el celo.

-Inosuke, llegaste muy rápido- el alfa no podía apartar ni por un segundo la mirada de Tanjiro se sentía como hipnotizado.

-vamos pasa- dijo y este hizo caso omiso 

uno estaba nervioso y el otro estaba atontado por las feromonas del otro resistiéndose para no saltarle encima.

-vamos a ir a tu habitación o lo quieres hacer aquí?- pregunto Inosuke sin una pizca de vergüenza 

-no, sera mejor que vayamos a mi habitación-

cuando llegaron al cuarto de Tanjiro esto dejo mas tonto a Inosuke ya que el lugar olía a el omega por todos lados.

estaban sentados en la cama sin saber que hacer ni siquiera podían voltearse a ver, nadie de los dos hablaba solo se limitaban a mirar el piso.

hasta que Inosuke se armo de valor y junto la poca cordura que le quedaba debido a las feromonas del omega y por fin hablo

-¿estas listo?-

Tanjiro solo asintió frenéticamente para después esperar el tacto del contrario

Inosuke se acerco lentamente a el, quedando de frente para después chocar los labios con los del contrario, abrió un poco la boca para poder degustar mejor los labios del contrario, el ambiente comenzaba a calentarse poco a poco.

Inosuke bajo por su cuello regalando besos y lamidas a este, quito la camisa del omega con brusquedad para después atacar los pezones del omega succionandolos sin una pizca de delicadeza, eran demasiadas sensaciones en muy poco tiempo para tanjiro.

el alfa se posiciono en su piernas para presionar su intimidad con la de el era una sensación inexplicable 

Inosuke se detuvo un momento para poder apreciar bien al chico, su piel era suave y perfumada, su cintura era estrecha y su vientre plano, lo mas que le atrajo de el fueron sus muslos tenían una apariencia de elasticidad y eran muy suaves al tacto.

lo despojo con rudeza de su ropa, lo invadía una desesperación, lo giro y lo puso en cuatro, separo las suaves piernas de su acompañante colocándose entre ellas, adentrándose lentamente en su cuerpo, sintiendo como de inmediato la calidez en su interior acogía la punta de su miembro.

Tanjiro solo un alarido de dolor, Inosuke por otro lado ya estaba perdido por las sensaciones que le brindaba aquel cuerpo.

-Inosuke, no seas tan rudo-

No dijo nada no pensaba disculparse, Inosuke tenia una erección dolorosa y punzante que solo podía ser calmada con el cuerpo de su acompañante .

-cálmate- dijo el de cabellos azabaches para después llevar dos de sus dedos a su entrada, no necesitaba saliva o algo por el estilo el de pelos burdeos ya estaba mojado debido a su celo, introdujo lentamente sus dedos con cuidado de no causar tanto dolor al contrario.

cuando creyó que ya estaba listo los retiro y introdujo su miembro y consiguió deslizarse con mayor facilidad hasta hallarse por completo en el interior del omega -¡mierda!- no estaba preparado para lo que se sintió casi se había venido en cuanto logro ponerlo dentro.

solo pudo suspirar, estaba embriagado por una serie de sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. Era caliente y estrecho.

trato de concentrarse y comenzó a embestirlo aun ritmo constante 

se sentía jodidamente bien tenia que luchar internamente para que su instinto animal no se apoderara de el, lo estaba disfrutando en grande desde la sensaciones que sentía hasta los pequeños jadeos de placer de Tanjiro se sentía como en el cielo

sintió como el omega acompañaba cada arremetida, haciendo que la penetración fuera mucho mas intensa, de la nada sus jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos.

fue hay cuando Inosuke no pudo contenerse, se aferro fuertemente a las caderas del otro comenzando a embestirlo con fuerza, con movimientos que parecían de una bestia ya que lo empalaba con mucha rudeza, se dejo ir en el interior del omega aunque quiso ignorarlo ya que estaba tan sumido en el placer luego abría tiempo para preocuparse, luego dejo un pequeño beso en la nuca del omega, para después dejarse caer al lado del colchón completamente satisfecho.

[...]

ya era de mañana y Inosuke despertó con la vista mas hermosa del mundo, Tanjiro durmiendo a su lado, podría mirarlo todos las mañanas y nunca se cansaría.

sus facciones eran perfectas para el sus pestañas, sus pómulos, hasta su cicatriz en la frente, su cuerpo que lo hacia perder la cordura era el omega perfecto, todo en el era perfecto. No se había dado cuenta pero se había perdido el gran Inosuke perdió, perdió contra el.

Tanjiro se removió inquieto, cuando se percato la mirada del contrario

-buenos días, Inosuke- 

-Tanjiro- dijo con un tono demasiado suave como para alguien como el, -¿si?-

-¿dime, podrías ayudarme tu ahora?-

❤❤❤❤


End file.
